


you are a slut, whether you meant to be or not

by randomVolts



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bullying, Suicide, it's a high school AU, most definetly not a high school au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 04:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1804519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomVolts/pseuds/randomVolts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>aradia gets bullied by vriska because sollux is a douche</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is kind of the first fanfiction i ever wrote and it's pretty bad sorry

her name is Aradia megido, and she is very nervous and pretty anxious. she walked down the hall toward her homeroom class, feeling a dripping sensation of dread coursing through her veins. she walked past her locker, not stopping to put away any books. ever since she had been caught with sollux, she had been ridiculed by the other students. why? because sollux had a girlfriend-unbeknownst to aradia(the poor dear)- the entire time, one feferi peixes-the richest, and nicest, girl in town (how she fell for a douche like sollux we’ll never know). now aradia was the most bullied girl at school, and it was even worse considering her sister was a stripper and her mom a cleaning lady. aradia tried to stay in the shadows, but it was impossible with vriska serket, the meanest girl in the tenth grade. 

as our young, confused, and emotionally traumatized heroine walked down the hall, a group of girls passed. vriska paused by aradia, and her best friend terezi stopped too. terezi stood behind vriska. she never seemed to get into the teasing sessions as much.

vriska laughed and pushed aradia into the wall.  
“oops,” she said in a falsely sweet voice, “i guess i need to wash the whore residue off my hands.” aradia struggled not to cry.  
the girls walked off, and aradia rushed to the bathroom. as she ran, tears filled her pretty brown eyes.  
she rapidly rushed around the turn in the corridor, not noticing the boy in the wheel chair until she tripped over him and went sliding down the dirty yet slidy floors.  
“ohmigod, i am so sorry!” she said, standing as she brushed dirt from her black skirt.  
“oh, it’s ok.” said the boy in the now-tipped-over wheelchair. aradia looked closer and saw that she knew the boy from advanced biology. “i know you,” she said. “you’re tavros.”  
“yeah, but you’re aradia.” he replied  
“the one and only” aradia said as she walked away. 

the next day, at lunch aradia was sitting in a random hallway near the science wing, scribbling in an old, worn dark red pocket notebook, when she saw a pair of brown wheels roll up and a pair of sandals and black-sweatpant clad legs resting on the foot thingys. she looked up and saw tavros leaning over her, holding a set of pokemon cards and an orange lunch sack.  
“hi, aradia.” tavros said.  
“hello.”  
‘um, you looked kinda lonely, so i thought i would come over” he says.  
“ok.” aradia replied.  
“peanut butter crackers?” he offered her a tupperware container, his mouth already full of them.  
aradia almost launched into a description of how damara, her older sister, always ate their food because she claimed to need the energy for her pole dancing at the strip club where she worked, and about how her mom got less than minimum wage, and her sister never bought food or anything just clothes for the two of them and occasionally this or that sexual thing or some kind of manga, but she remembered that tavros himself lived in the slums as well, on money from his older brother’s burger flipping job and his dad, who lived south of the border and sent child care checks.  
“thanks” aradia said, hoping her entire backstory would be crammed into her faint, long unused genuine smile and simple one word reply.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i write short chapters i'm sorry

your name is tavros nitram, and you’re talking to a really cute girl.  
“i’m in apartment three” she said, and you nod. tomorrow’s saturday- she’s probably free-   
“hey, uh, how about, uhm, well maybe-” as usual, you can’t say it.  
“you wanna hang out tommorow? i’ll probably be home all day.” she says, and again you just nod. it only hits you on the way out- you made plans to hang out with a girl you like. if you could, you’d do a victory dance.

~~~  
your name is aradia, and maybe you are feeling like youre being too hasty.   
the pills are in a jumble in your hand, and prescription bottles lay on the counter. most of them are expired.   
your eyes are blurry, but your brain says that maybe tomorrow might be good for something. 

~~~~~~~~~

“hey aradia, stop dissecting frogs and come out here, i got some money and i’m taking you to lunch!” damara shouted from the foyer of the apartment, “and i promise i wont attempt to bang the waiters on the buffet table this time!”   
“brilliant. she’s home, and probably will try to bang the waiters on the table” aradia muttered. however, she was hungry and decided that it was worth the public humiliation to go and eat food with damara.   
“hello, mr. hot waiter, i’d like to order you in my mouth, i mean a fuck me please, i mean a hamburger (yours)” damara said, clearly frightening the terrified young waiter.   
“how about you?” he asked the mortified girl trying to hide behind her menu, “wait,”he said, “i know you. you’re Aradia, the slut from school. i guess it runs in the family” he said, chuckling. damara looked at her sister, and they both stood up. damara hit the waiter in the balls, (“not very substanital down there, are we?”) and the two asian girls walked out onto the street. suddenly damara cried out, “HEY, IS THAT LIZ? “ another young woman, this one with wavy brown hair and a gurgly baby on her hip, turned to look at whoever was shouting her name. instantly the woman was at her friend’s side   
“omg, Damara, girl i havent seen you since we booked that lesbian club!”   
“i notice you got a baby! accidental, or on purpose?” damara asked  
“oh, this lil’ boy? he’s not mine. belongs to my friend, Nora.” liz hefted the chubby lump of small humanspawn. it giggled and spat a glob onto the sidewalk. liz used a free hand to point to a skinny woman wearing a blue hat, buying something from a food truck. aradia knew she was out of the conversation, so she took a five and seven ones from her sisters purse, left a note, and wandered up the road.   
she wandered along, finding herself in the posh, rich-kids neighborhood, with the tall victorian houses and carefully maintained topiary.   
she wandered along, but came to a stop before a tall, castle-like estate painted white with a blue trim. a young woman Aradia had never seen before sat on the steps, reading. when the girl noticed aradia standing there, she looked up and adjusted her white cat’s-eye glasses.   
“oh. it’s you. the girl my sister torments.” she said to aradia.   
the girl in the blue dress looked back at her book and said, “i’m aranea.”   
aradia said nothing, but something told her to not walk away. the teenager sitting on the steps slowly looked up and-   
“what, soliciting sex for money again? i’m not into that gross kinky stuff though. try a strip club, drunk-ass slut.” aranea said, a cruel smile making it’s faint apperance on her face. aradia felt the tears welling in her eyes and she ran away- dropping her red notebook. aranea reached out one red-boot covered foot and casually kicked the book to her hand. vriska’s sister picked up the worn bundle of paper and grinned, as she opened aradia’s diary.


End file.
